


Irrevocably Linked Forever

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, King Castiel, King John Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Gabriel, Prince Gabriel (Supernatural), Prince Sam Winchester, Queen Mary Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel, alpha archangel and King of Caelum, was engaged upon a quest for his kingdom.  It was a quest he felt some reluctance toward.  The king and his entourage traveled to King Winchester of Lawrence's domain.  In order to seal the treaty, Castiel was mating and marrying King John's oldest omega son, Prince Dean.  Castiel had never felt attraction to any one, whether they be male or female; alpha, beta or omega.  He had a duty though and he would perform it no matter his feelings or lack there of.Day 20 Prompt: Mashup (Heroic Fantasy: Wing)





	Irrevocably Linked Forever

Castiel, alpha archangel and King of Caelum, was engaged upon a quest for his kingdom. It was a quest he felt some reluctance toward. The king and his entourage traveled to King Winchester of Lawrence's domain. King John Winchester, was a ruthless human king that ruled his kingdom with a hardened since of justice. Castiel didn't agree with much of what the alpha King John did, which is why entering into this treaty with him was hard to swallow.

In order to seal the treaty, Castiel was mating and marrying King John's oldest omega son, Prince Dean. Castiel had never felt attraction to any one, whether they be male or female; alpha, beta or omega. He had a duty though and he would perform it no matter his feelings or lack there of.

Castiel turned to his younger omega brother, Prince Gabriel, who was the kingdom's biggest flirt. Where he lacked in the social graces of courting, Gabriel excelled. He was to be Castiel's guide in this endeavor for which he was exceedingly grateful. Gabriel was sure to also use his penchant for malarkey and jokes to make this embarrassing for him as well.

Castiel was startled when Gabriel flexed his golden wings brushing his arm from where he sat next to him on his horse. Gabriel's flashy wings matched his personality. They were petite given that he was an omega but they were a luxuriant gold that glittered in the sun. Castiel's by comparison were enormous. They were the darkest black and in the sunlight reflected cosmic patterns.

They were nearing the border of Lawrence which intensified Castiel's anxiety. "You know brother the omega prince is very unlikely to bite or at least not outside the bedroom." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows at the king.

Castiel took in a big breath before saying. "You're are not helping Gabe. You know I don't feel sexual attraction. This is going to be a disaster. I am going to come across as an impudent idiot." the king said running his fingers through his always messy hair.

"Relax. I'll be there for you. Give yourself a little credit. Even if you are not attracted to this Prince Dean, you have great compassion Cas. You will win the omega with kindness." Gabriel said patting the king on the shoulder.

"Thank you. You're support means everything." Castiel said smiling at his brother. They had always been close. Castiel made it his goal to protect his unmated omega brother. Soon he would have to choose a mate for Gabriel. He intended to let Gabriel have the final say but to the public it would have to appear as though the king had chosen.

They cleared a rise and the Winchester Castle came into view. It was the first time King Castiel had laid eyes on it. It looked more like fortress than a home. The outer bailey was surrounded by a double moat. The walls were at least 30 feet high and 15 feet thick. King John prided that his castle's defenses were impregnable. The keep towered above everything, like a formidable beast, poised to attack. "I think King John is overcompensated for something." Gabriel laughed out.

"Gabriel, please be civilized when speaking in the presence of King John. We don't need a diplomatic incident because you make an ill received joke." Castiel chastised his brother.

"Keep your trousers on. I am not a complete imbecile. I promise to play nice." Gabriel said giving his brother his best fake innocent smile. Gabriel was anything but innocent.

Castiel let it go as they crossed the draw bridge into the castle. As they approached the keep, King Castiel saw that King John himself was there with his entire household. This treaty was very important to the house of Winchester. Access to magic and materials from Castiel's kingdom would help King John wage his war against King Lucifer and King Michael of the Kingdom of Inferis.

King Castiel dismounted his horse and then helped Gabriel down from his. Castiel was making his way to King John when he caught the most alluring scent. He felt himself stiffen as he turned to the green eyed omega standing second to the right of the king. He saw mesmerizing green eyes in the omega briefly until they quickly turned omega gold. Castiel knew his own eyes were alpha red and blackened with arousal.

"King Castiel it is a pleasure to meet you..." King John trailed off when he saw Casriel's red eyes. He followed Castiel's gaze to his son. "Mary take Dean to the bridal chamber. Castiel will be there shortly to mate Dean. It appears they are true mates. The wedding will need to be postponed since I fear Dean will go into spontaneous heat." King John commanded the Queen. Queen Mary quickly pulled Dean inside. The omega was very reluctant to leave it seemed since it took most of the Queen's effort to pull him away.

Castiel had paid little attention to what the King John had said. "Castiel!" King John said forcefully. 

"Yes. Sorry!" King Castiel managed to growl out.

"I understand. This is my heir and son Samuel." King John indicated the tall long haired alpha that stood to his immediate right. "He will keep your brother company. They seemed to have already hit it off."

Castiel looked over at his brother who was obviously making heart eyes at Prince Samuel. "That is acceptable." Castiel felt pain pulling at his heart. He needed to get to Dean before it killed him. "I need Dean." Castiel said sounding pained.

"I understand. We will dispense with the formalities later. Follow the stairs to the left all the way to the top. He is waiting for you." King John said with a smile.

Castiel made his way up the stairs as fast as he could. This castle was not made with angels in mind. He had to be very careful not to hang his wings. When he made it to the top of the tower, he found Queen Mary waiting outside for him. "He is waiting for you inside. Be gentle with him. King or not.. you hurt him and I'll throw you from the tower."

"I could never hurt him. He is precious." Castiel said without having to think about it. Queen Mary smiled at him and walked away. Castiel took a deep breath and opened the door to the chamber to get to his omega.

When Castiel walked in Dean was naked on the bed in full presentation mode. Dean had a very nice ass but Castiel wanted to see his mate's face. "Dean come to me." Castiel asked.

Dean hesitated for a moment but complied. He walked up to the alpha with his eyes downcast in submission. Castiel didn't like that. He put his fingers under the omega's chin and tilted Dean's eyes back up to meet his. They had bled back to the beautiful green he had glanced earlier. Castiel stroked Dean's cheek. "So beautiful" Castiel said honestly.

Dean smiled. "King Castiel, I have been instructed by my father king to give you my full submission."

"I don't want your submission. I want your partnership. Can you give me that Dean?" Castiel said taking in his mates sweet scent.

"Partnership? I am an omega. We are taught from an early age we are to obey our alpha. Up until a moment ago that was my father, now it is you." Dean seemed to be struggling to keep his hands to himself.

"You are precious to me but not inferior." Castiel pledged.

"King Castiel." Dean said with reverence.

"Call me Cas." the king said as he took Dean's hand and led him back to the bed. Castiel could tell the omega was going into heat because his skin was hot to the touch and his smell was getting sweeter and stronger by the minute.

"Need you Cas." Dean said with a whimper as he laid on the bed on his back.

Cas took his clothes off quickly and crawled on top of Dean. He kissed the omega fervently. King Castiel had never felt anything like this in his life. He felt like he wanted to meld himself with Dean in every way.  
Castiel took his omega slowly and gently the first time even though he really wanted to pound him into the mattress. When he felt his knot banging against the outside of Dean's rim he leaned down searched Dean's neck for the right spot. When he found it he bit down and pushed his knot inside at the same time. Both the alpha and the omega came at the same time as their mating bond was complete. Castiel kissed his omega afterwards as they were tied together, until they both fell asleep.

Dean's heat lasted three days. King Castiel was hoping his beloved was already pregnant with their pup. Dean shared his mates sentiment. Their wedding took place the following day. At the wedding feast, Castiel was not surprised when Prince Samuel requested to formally court his brother Gabriel. It looked like the house of Novak and Winchester were going to be irrevocably linked forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this in the future.


End file.
